


jealousy's the ugliest trait

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Michael, Luke is in love, M/M, Sad Michael, idk what else to tag, not enough to tag, oh wait the vamps are barely mentioned...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke found love, Michael's hurt, and Calum loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy's the ugliest trait

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a hard time with the next chapter of Afire Love so I thought this one up. This started out as a jealous Muke fic but ended up Bruke/Malum. It worked out.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Michael is really starting to regret ever having The Vamps on tour with them.

It's not that they're not talented, nor is it that they're jerks, because they're talented as fuck and are pretty cool guys. Michael likes them and so do the other boys (Michael can always count on Tristan for a good night and also happens to share Connor's love for reptiles). Then there's Brad.

Bradley fucking Simpson.

Michael thinks that he probably would have liked Brad more if it weren't for Luke, his supposed best friend. If he were to be honest, Michael's not entirely sure Luke is even his best friend anymore. What kind of best friend spends 85% of their time with some guy they just met? Sure as hell isn't Michael's!

The first time Luke had "ditched" Michael for Brad had been understandable. They were getting acquaintened as expected. Hell, Michael had even encouraged it. He wanted to expand their circle of friends. He thought it would have been fun..

Boy was he wrong.

The first time led to another time, then another, and yet another. Soon enough, Michael barely ever saw Luke because he was always hanging around Brad.

_"Hey, Luke wanna see this movie with me? I hear it's fucking amazing..."_

_"Sorry, Brad and I are going to the museum they used in that Ben Stiller film. How cool is that?"_

_"Hey, Luke, wanna play a round of Mario Kart?"_

_"Uh, Brad and I are actually going a concert... Maybe next time?"_

_"Hey, Luke, can we talk?"_

_"Brad and I-"_

It got to the point where he couldn't even be bothered to ask. Michael knows that the answer is and always will be Brad.

He feels abandoned, for lack of a better term.

"Look at them." He scoffs bitterly, directing all of his anger towards Brad and Luke who happily walked on by the arena's canteen. "I bet they're consipring, or something."

"Michael, why the fuck would they be conspiring, of all things?" He hears Calum laugh as the dark haired boy takes his usual seat next to Michael and sets down his neatly wrapped sandwich.

"He thinks they're fucking around with him..." Ashton sighs from his end of the table before reaching across to steal a fry off of Michael's plate.

"Well it's got to be a joke!" Michael exclaims in frustration. "They can't actually be fucking. I mean, Brad's not  _that_  great..."

"What are you on? Brad's the coolest." Ashton chuckles lightly.

"Hey."

 "Well, he _is_." Calum laughs, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Michael whines, feeling a little more than betrayed. 

''There are no sides!'' Calum laughs again, only this time, all nerves are gone.

''Yes, there are!'' Michael counters. ''Their shitty side, and my awesome one.''

''Says the 18 year old.'' Ashton smirks.

'' _Shut up_.''

''Why are you so threatened?'' Calum asks, looking towards him, his brows furrowed despite the small smile on his lips.

''I'm not... They're just stupid.'' Michael huffs. He can't help the instant reddening of his cheeks.

''Stupidly in love.''

''What?'' Michael snaps, dropping all things to turn to Ashton.

 ''Look.''

Michael turns his head to face whatever Ashton was pointing at. He was sure as hell not expecting to see Luke  _holding hands_  with Brad. Michael is baffled.

''What the f- _Luke_!"

''Yeah?'' The boy in question hums, looking up from Brad. For once.

''Get over here!'' Michael orders, his voice gruff. ''Please?'' He adds with a forced smile.

 Luke only shrugs, letting go of Brad's hand. Michael has to physically restrain himself from vomiting when Luke leans over to place a damn kiss on the shorter boy's lips. It takes him even more restrain to stop himself from getting up to smack the flustered look off of his...  _ex_ -bestfriend's face.

 ''What's up, Mikey?''

''Oh, so I'm Mikey now, huh?''

''What are you-''

''Oh no, it's fine. I don't expect you to know...''

''What the-''

''We barely fucking talk anyways. Fuck- I'm surprised you're even standing here.''

''Michael-"

''I'm surprised you even remember my name.''

'' _Michael_.''

''You know what? I'm done. Go talk to Brad...''

Michael swiftly gets up, brushing off the grains of salt that littered his black skinny jeans and walks away. He doesn't know where he's going and he doesn't necessarily care. He just needs to get away. But, he's also secretly hoping that someone - _anyone,_ really- is trailing behind him as he ventures into some random, vacated section of the large arena. Michael takes a seat on the cold hardwood flooring of what he can tell is an NBA sized basketball court.

''Hey, baby.''

''Hi.'' Michael pouts as Calum crosses the court and takes a seat in front of him. 

''I told Luke not to come. I figured you'd want time.'' Calum shrugs, taking Michael's left hand into his own.

''Thanks...''

''Now, are you going to tell me what's up?''

''Why would I do _that_?''

''C'mon... I'm your boyfriend, and a worried one.''

And Michael instantly feels like an idiot, all over again.

''I'm sorry!''

''Don't be.''

''No. I will be- fuck- I am! I've been keeping all this shit bottled up for so long and keeping you in the dark and I... I suck.''

''No, you don't.''

''Yes! I'm the worst fucking boyfriend ever!''

''You're distressed, is all. Don't apologize.''

Michael looks down at his hands.

''Does he not want to be my best friend any more?'' He whispers. ''Is that it?"

''Babe, no.''

''Then what the fuck is it? I must have done something wrong if he's so willing to forget about our 12 year old friendship!''

''He hasn't forgotten, Michael.''

''Are you sure? Because honestly, that's what it feels like! I barely ever see him anymore, and when I do, he's always with Brad, texting Brad, or about to see him! He's distant on stage and can barely look me in the eyes. I swear he fucking hates me and it's making me sick to my stomach, Calum. He's my fucking brother and he hates me...''

Michael has tears in his eyes and they won't stop. There's a lump in his throat, making him unable to breathe. The sounds of his choked sobs resonate throughout the large gymnasium. Michael didn't like it one bit. He felt weak and stupid.

The slow and constant stroking of Calum's thumb on his hand is soothing, calming Michael's nerves. But, it doesn't stop the feeling in his chest.

Luke hates him.

''Babe, look at me.'' Calum orders softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Michael complies immediately, wiping at his teary eyes, shifting them to look into Calum's brown ones.

''I think you're overreacting.''

''Dickhead.''

Calum laughs at the comment, his eyes crinkling shut at the corners. It gives Michael a swarm of butterflies in his tummy and- _shit_ \- he loves Calum. Like,  _love_  loves him. The revelation is enough to dissipate his anger all at once. Michael really can't believe that it's taken him 11 and a half months as well as the loss of a lifelong friend to figure it out. It's crazy.

''What I mean is that Luke doesn't hate you. Michael, you should have seen the look on his face when you stormed out. Ash had to hold him back from chasing after you...''

''You're just saying that.'' Michael huffs immaturely, looking away from Calum.

''I wish.'' Calum chuckles softly. ''He was just as heartbroken as you were. I mean, the kid's in love. He had no idea.''

''Love?'' Michael questions, skeptical.

''Love.'' Calum confirms.

''No. He can't be. They've only know each other for nine months.''

''Nine months is a long time, especially when you spend a good chunk of that time around the person.''

''But-''

''And,'' Calum continues, stopping Michael, ''I see the way he looks at Brad. You don't just look at anyone like that.''

''Yeah, but-''

''And it does something to you, you know? Seeing that person. Makes it seem like everything's disappeared, like it's just the two of you and nothing else matters.''

''Calum-''

''Loving someone,'' He chuckles, ''That's what it is. That's what it does. You look at that special someone and they're all you see. They make you feel... invincible, like you could take on just about anything- anyone...''

This time, Michael stays silent, allowing Calum to speak.

''They become more than just a person to you. _Fuck_ \- they become your world. Your universe, even. A burst of overwhelming... luminescence, yeah that's it, They're the luminescence that make up the constellations you stay up late at night to see, because that's what they are to you...''

He pauses, looking up into Michael's eyes with a look of desperation.

''A guiding light...''

''Is this...?'' Michael starts, though he finds himself unable to process words.

''Michael, that's what you are to me.''

''Really?'' Michael asks, not really able to process all that Calum had told him. He just couldn't believe that he was that important.

''I love you.'' Calum says, beaming. This look was one Michael had never seen before. Yes, he's seen Calum smile but not to this extent. The smile he wore on his face in that moment was a mixture of elation, joy, and pure, uncut adoration.

'' _Fuck_ , Calum... I love you so much.'' Michael breathes, not really believing this moment.

Calum _loves_ him. 

Calum Hood loves Michael Clifford.

_Wow._

''Oh, thank fuck!'' Calum exclaims, his voice echoing throughout the court.

''What? Did you really think I would have stayed with you for 11 months if I didn't love you?''

''You loved me before, though... Right?''

''Yeah, but this is different. This is it for me.'' Michael smiles, and it really is. He can see himself spending the rest of his life with Calum, growing old together. It's what he wants.

''Me too.'' Calum nods quickly, his cheeks redeeming slightly.

''Now come here, you idiot.'' Michael orders, gently pulling Calum's face towards his own, connecting their lips.

"God, I love you so fucking much." Calum says against Michael's lips, smiling into the kiss.

 "Shut up, I love you more." Michael breathes.

"Uh, guys?"

Calum quickly pulls away, his eyes widening in surprise. Michael turns and finds himself face to face with Luke, who stood, not once making eye contact with either of the two.

"Oh it's you..."

"That hurt." Luke frowns.

"I guess we're even."

"Fair enough." He nods, biting his lip.

"Oh yeah and you're forgiven, too." Michael adds, smirking.

"For...?" Luke questions, looking as puzzled as ever.

"For not fucking telling me that you were in love, you dickhead."

The bashful look on his  _bestfriend's_  face is enough to make Michael forget his little tantrum.

He's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I hope you liked this!


End file.
